


Equivalent Exchange

by massuneko



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, DandeLeo, Gen, Sad Ending, SakuRavi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/massuneko/pseuds/massuneko
Summary: Taekwoon was wilting away, and Wonshik tried to keep him alive a little longer.





	Equivalent Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> I'm yelling at Taekwoon's pink hair. Also loosely based on SakuRavi and DandeLeo by [Mireng-nim](https://twitter.com/mireykim).

Wonshik was cradling Taekwoon gently in his arms, trying to keep him breathing a little longer. Taekwoon’s golden hair had almost turned completely white, just like his dandelion. Since their first meeting, Wonshik already knew that Taekwoon wouldn’t last as long as himself. It would need more than a miracle to make a wildflower’s life to span as long as a tree’s.

And that’s what Wonshik tried to do—making a miracle.

The cherry blossom tree he resided on was an ancient one, a being powerful enough to grant him a miracle. With a humble bow, he kneeled down at its roots, praying with all his might.

“Please let him live,” he whispered softly, presenting the unconscious Taekwoon to the cherry blossom tree.

He waited for any response, any sign, and every second felt like forever to him.

When finally he heard the gentle rustle of the tree’s leaves, he quickly looked up with desperation reflecting in his eyes. The Great Spirit had heard his plead, but what he asked was something almost impossible. Even if it could be granted, the cost would be high.

_‘Equivalent exchange. A life for a life. Make your choice.’_

Wonshik chuckled at the fate presented to him, but he knew he already made his decision.

“I’ve accompanied you for centuries until now. Maybe it’s time for you to have a new friend,” said Wonshik as he smiled gently at the cherry blossom tree. He could feel the Great Spirit smiled back at him, and he turned his sight back to Taekwoon.

“Please take care of my friend well,” whispered Wonshik as he leaned down, pressing their foreheads together.

Then, just like magic, Taekwoon’s hair slowly turned pink, in the same shade of Wonshik’s hair. But at the same time, Wonshik’s hair became darker, as dark the night sky above.

When the sun was rising in the horizon, Taekwoon opened his eyes groggily, squinting at the bright light. As he sat up, something fell to his lap, and he looked down to see it.

It was a piece of dark navy cloth, with yellow petals sewn to it.

“—just like the stars.”

His own voice felt like overlapping with the deep voice of someone he couldn’t recall anymore. Unknowingly, his tears started flowing down, mourning at the loss of something he didn’t remember having in the first place.


End file.
